This invention relates to alarming apparatus and, more particularly, to alarming apparatus capable of selecting the volume of the alarming sound.
Recently, electronic timepieces which have an alarming function and can inform of a given alarm time with a buzzer have been extensively used. With such electronic timepieces, however, the buzzer produces sound of a constant volume or pressure level. Therefore, it occasionally happens that an alarm time as set fails to be audible to other people even though the user himself is made aware of it. In addition, the user occasionally fails to hear the alarm sound the surrounding is noisy. Conversely, when in a quiet situation, the alarm sound may be troublesome to people other than the user. Further, the timepiece has an additional disadvantage in that an alarm time of which only the user himself wishes to be informed is also known to other people.